


nonexsistental brother

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Happy Ending, Multi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: head empty just asura.
Relationships: Asura & Death the Kid, Crona/Death the Kid
Kudos: 12





	nonexsistental brother

**Author's Note:**

> i had to write this smol fic bc like idk honestly its just, asura wouldve deserved more, plus this is somewhat an au or just one of those "everyones happy and no one dies" things but we have a depressed asura.

Kid had a completly non-exsistent relathionship with his brother asura. No one know what was his head filled with, he had no friends and he was always alone lounging in his room. Because of the lack of just a simple relathionship with his brother, kid never felt anything towards him, he had almost forgot he even had a brother. But deepdown somewhere, Kid wished he could have even a small relathionship with his brother asura. He knew difinetly and well his brother was fearful and also feared things. His brother hated contact with anything new, he was always keeping up with himself and the last time he saw his brother was one late night when he was getting water from the kitchen and saw his brother. He looked weirdly calm, yet somewhat he looked kind of depressing, his back was arching with anxiety and fear and he looked a bit mad. He didnt expect it that night but he remembers how asura had asked him "is there anymore cola in the basement or something like that?" he wasnt expecting to hear him say anything but he really did had asked him. He had no idea but anwsered anyways "i have no clue but i have a bottle of coke in my room if you want?", asura had just muttered looking like he was fine with it then, walking away from the kitchen the strais up with his long sleeved shirt and a hoodie over it, while he almost stumbled on the hem of his oversized pants carrying a plate of cold pizza that liz had left on the fridge, knowing that asura would probably go get it when no one else was awake, leaving left over take out food always with a note that usually said "heres, if you want asura" or "asura" just written over them. Kid found it oddly comforting that people left the overleft takeout food for asura, because asura never showed up during dinner and asura usually left a note on the counter saying if he ever wanted a specif food or ordering himself. Kid had also muttered something along the lines of "good night" to him but asura probably hadnt even heard him. He really wanted to always go to talk to asura and ask if hes fine, ask if he wanted to join the dinner. But he never did, sometimes he really had forgot him. During his early childhood he remembered asura would sometimes be playing a console game on the living room or sometimes he was on the patio of the mansion alone during summers, but the moment kid had turned six he never really saw asura after he had himself turned 11. He remembered how a few summers back then when he had started dating Crona, he was going to some store outskirts of the town with crona, asura came too, and crona looked scared and tugged on kids arm and asked "w-whos he?" and kid had anwsered "thats my brother". Once when he was 12 he remembred how he heard father and asura arguing over some stupid thing. One day when he came home from school, he saw that crona had left their boots on the hallway and he found his cardigan that crona had borrowed a few days ago hanging on his bed. Liz and Patty werent seeming to be home, as usual neither was father. He searched a bit around the house, seeing no trace of crona. Eventually he heard a small laugh that difinetly was crona around asuras room. He walked over asuras room, seeing asura himself, sitting on his bed, clothed in his rusty old baggy clothes, with messed up covers and chip bags, a few game covers and a console, he looked rather happy, with a hint of watery eyes. He looked like he wasnt afraid of crona nor the moment itself. Cronas head was popping over his bed, crona had a geniene smile on their face. Asura was talking about some comic book that crona had seen. They were talking. Asura was in a contact with a real fucking person. That made honestly kid smile. Crona got up from the floor and said to kid, "why didnt you never tell me your brother liked *** serie too?" replying "I had no clue, but thats pretty cool". He walked towards asura and said "how did you end up talking to crona?" in a rather suprised voice. "While i was coming over, i saw a pizza delivery man on the door, i told them i can take the pizza inside but after realizing liz nor patty was home, and neither lord death, i remembered it must been your brother. Kid." crona anwsered, he was actually proud over the fact that his dumb of a fearful brother was making contact with someone. Asura was silent but yet smiling. "Thats pretty cool, asura:" kid had said to his brother. Asura cowardly smiled at that. Kid and Crona both sat back and they talked about some dumb thing with asura. Kid never liked video games, but he spotted a one he liked and had come knew how to play on asuras bed, pointing it out, they three played a game togher, while kid got the last piece of the pizza that had been left. After that, somedays, kid and crona would play the game with asura, showing him that there was someone for him. Now the only thing in kids mind was to know him a little bit better, aswell he wanted to know what was going inside his head. He didnt actually want him to be so fearful about things and wanted him to get up and socialize. He started to care about his brother more, with crona of course. 


End file.
